fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Grazed Ziperator
Darkus |variation=Ziperator |brawler=Linus Claude (Another reality) (formerly, deceased) DNAvalon (current) }} Grazed Ziperator is an evolved Ziperator from an alternate universe and the current Guardian Bakugan of DNAvalon. It is also revealed that he was once the Neo Ziperator of the universe DNAvalon originated from. Information Personality Very much like his deceased main reality counterpart, Ziperator is a very serious and no-nonsense character. He seems to be more aggressive, however, and less patient, as shown when he appears to be pestered by Valentin's questions on what to do next while they hide out in a cave that serves as a refuge for them. Ziperator is soon shown to be a polite and noble Bakugan, just like his main reality counterpart, as shown when he bows before Sith Dryoid upon witnessing its masterful display at taking down dozens of Verbordors single-handedly. History Early Life Grazed Ziperator was originally the Neo Ziperator of DNAvalon's reality. However, unlike his main reality counterpart, he did not die after (presumably) passing on the Element entrusted to him by the Sacred Orb. He was still partnered with Linus Claude after the Neathian-Gundalian War. When the dark entity that had attacked Earth reached Neathia, Neo Ziperator and Linus were among the many Castle Knights who attempted to defend their home. Linus was killed in the crossfire, however, while Ziperator survived and was taken in by DNAvalon. Ziperator had somehow evolved amidst the battle. At some point, Ziperator and DNAvalon returned to Earth, where the former discovered he had the ability to travel to alternate realities. The two decided that this power, despite its massive toll on Ziperator's body, could be put to use in fighting the dark entity by warning other realities about its threat. ''Bakugan Heroes: Dark Destiny Grazed Ziperator first appears in ''Dark Destiny attacking Valentin and Leonidas in a park. Upon engaging them in battle, the trio disappear in a flash of light. He reappears when DNAvalon and Valentin are viewing the ruins of the Bakugan City of another reality. Grazed Ziperator reveals that he was once a Bakugan of the Neathian Castle Knights, and, much to Valentin's surprise, also reveals that he was once the Guardian Bakugan of the now deceased Linus Claude of his reality. He later battles a group of a new subspecies of Bakugan called the Verbordors. Knowing he cannot win this fight alone, Grazed Ziperator orders a retreat and sends a smokescreen through the form of the Phase Down Screen Ability Card, but not without scooping both DNAvalon and Valentin up and flying away. Ziperator is then seen resting in a cave that serves as his and DNAvalon's hideout, and appears to be annoyed at Valentin's questions on what the trio should do next. Later, while DNAvalon and Valentin begin to look explore an old, abandoned laboratory, Ziperator stands outside guarding the entrance. He is attack by another group of Verbordors right, and is assisted by DNAvalon in taking them down. However, their opponents successfully destroy the laboratory with Valentin inside, Ziperator seems defeated, but is apparently willing to die fighting the Verbodors. He is then stunned after witnessing the official reappearance of Sith Dryoid and his handling of the Verbordors. Ziperator bows to the Mechanical Bakugan, shocked, only to be told off by Valentin that both he and Dryoid are equals. Due to the cancelation of Bakugan Heroes: Dark Destiny, Grazed Ziperator's fate is currently unknown. He does not reappear in the non-canonical spinoff Bakugan Galaxy, nor does DNAvalon mention him. V has confirmed that while DNAvalon would have had a good ending in Dark Destiny, Ziperator "was not so lucky", hinting that he would have had a bad ending. Powers and Abilities *'Dimensional Travel:' This ability is first mentioned in Grazed Origins (despite being used before that time period), whereas Grazed Ziperator is capable of transporting himself and/or others to completely alternate universes. However, this causes him to grow extremely weak, and to remain that way for a long period of time. How long is currently unspecified. Ability Cards *'Shadow Force Takeover:' Beams of purple energy emit from Grazed Ziperator's hands, striking opponents and causing tremendous amounts of damage on them. *'Phase Down Screen:' Grazed Ziperator lets loose blades of energy from his wings that strike the opponent, thus causing a smog to appear that obscures the enemy's vision temporarily. *'Grazed Jumper:' Grazed Ziperator leaps into the air, throwing several darts made of energy at opponents, managing to strike them down. *'Cloud Thorough:' A barrage of blasts is let loose from Ziperator's outstretched hands, causing opponents to take so much damage that they may revert back into Ball Form. Trivia *The first part of Grazed Ziperator's Ability Cloud Thorough is derived from his his original Brawler's last name, Claude. *Neo Ziperator evolved into Grazed Ziperator upon taking the full brunt of an attack by the dark entity that was meant for DNAvalon while on Neathia. Interestingly, instead of perishing, Ziperator somehow "absorbed" the dark energy of the attack and evolved, albeit retaining his form but with new colors. This also caused him to switch from the Pyrus attribute to the Darkus attribute. **In the canceled Chapter 17 of Dark Destiny, DNAvalon was supposed to explain to Valentin that Ziperator "lost his inner light", which was "replaced by a darkness...that not even Darkus can comprehend" when he evolved. This is meant to imply that Ziperator may not be of the true Darkus Attribute, but due to the nature of his evolution, is at most classified as a "true" Darkus Bakugan. **This may as well be possible due to the fact that Ziperator, an "ordinary" Bakugan, is capable of dimension travel, which stretches as far as reaching alternate planes of reality. Using this power is not a feat Darkus Bakugan, unless granted a powerful source, would be able to accomplish, let alone even attempt. **"Inner light" may refer to the Element, which may have been lost upon contact with a powerful force of dark energy. However, given the circumstances of how Neo Ziperator gave the Element up for Drago to evolve in the main reality, it is unknown whether or not in the alternate reality Ziperator still possessed the Element. However, he did not pass away like he did in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders upon giving it up. **"Inner light" was originally "inner fire", in order to symbolize Ziperator switching attributes. Gallery Grazed_Ziperator_Open.png|Grazed Ziperator in his Open Ball Form DNAvalon 001.png|DNAvalon holding Grazed Ziperator in his Closed Ball Form Category:Valentin 98 Category:Bakugan Heroes: Dark Destiny Category:Protagonists Category:Male Bakugan